The present invention relates to building construction, and more particularly, to decorative mantles attachable to the top of exterior window surrounds.
In the construction or renovation of buildings prefabricated decorative mantels or headers provide a cost effective technique for enhancing the curb appeal of the building. Such decorative mantles can be fabricated by a supplier and delivered to the building site for installation before or after the wall exterior siding, depending on the type of window box, widow surround, and whether the siding is wood or vinyl. The mantles can be made of wood or cellular PVC. The latter is often preferred, because raw material of the desired color can be purchased, cut, and seam welded into intricate decorative designs.
With conventional mantles of this kind, the installer drills pilot holes through for screwing or nailing the post against the walls. A careful installer would try to minimize the visibility of the fastening penetrations, but especially with pre-colored mantles, any touch-up required after the installation adds to the labor cost of what should be a simple and straight forward installation.
Conventionally, a prefabricated mantle unit is placed over the top of a window surround, and screwed or nailed to the wall without engaging the window surround.